


Not Just Mischief

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Childhood, Discipline, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee decides to do something about Bikky’s criminal tendencies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Mischief’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 1, Act 2.

Ryo, Dee decided, was somewhat naïve. He’d taken in the little street brat against Dee’s advice, saying that all he needed was a good home and a bit of discipline, but Dee wasn’t so sure.

He knew the type, had seen kids like this one often enough, criminals in the making, always up to no good. Likely as not, Bikky would rob Ryo blind the moment he turned his back, and make off with the loot, never to be seen or heard from again.

That part at least he was proved wrong about; Bikky stuck around enjoying the benefits of a comfortable bed and regular meals. He even knuckled down at school, but sure enough he got in trouble, mostly petty theft. Ryo, despite being angry on those occasions when he found out, put it down to simple mischief. Bikky was just a kid and didn’t know any better. He’d learn.

After the incident with the bicycle wheels, Dee had hoped Ryo might be starting to get wise, but nothing changed. He still insisted than Bikky was just mischievous and high-spirited. Eventually, Dee knew he had to step in.

He confronted the boy in the hallway of Ryo’s building one day. “This has to stop.”

“What d’you mean?” Bikky’s blue eyes were wide and innocent, but Dee wasn’t buying the act for a minute.

“The stealing.” He glared down at the brat.

“But you said I should just not get caught next time…”

It was true, Dee had, but that didn’t mean he approved. As a cop, he couldn’t condone theft of any kind. “I know what I said, but I was just pullin’ Ryo’s chain, gettin’ him steamed up. I’d hoped he’d keep a closer eye on you after that, but I guess that idea backfired. Listen, you like Ryo, don’t ya?”

“’Course I do, he’s the best!”

“So what d’you think it’ll do to his credibility as a detective if people find out his foster son is committing crimes practically under his nose? Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get him into with your thieving?”

Bikky shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Didn’t think so. Look, squirt, Ryo thinks you just get up to a bit of mischief now and then, like most kids, but mischief and crime are two different things. You need to straighten up your act. How far d’you think you’ll get towards a basketball career if you have a criminal record?” At the look on Bikky’s face, he added, “Guessin’ you didn’t think about that one either.”

Bikky shook his head. “No.”

“I used to be like you, always gettin’ in trouble, until a good friend of mine got killed. He fell in with the wrong people just tryin’ to make a bit of quick cash and it cost him his life. All I’m sayin’ is, don’t fall into the same trap. Clean up your act while you still can. Okay?”

“Okay,” Bikky answered meekly.

Dee nodded and let the boy go. Whether his little lecture would have any effect on the kid’s criminal tendencies, only time would tell, but at least he’d tried; the rest would be up to Bikky.

‘On the other hand, I turned out just fine in the end,’ Dee thought with a grin. He’d had Mother and Jess to help him find his way, but Bikky had Ryo; maybe there was hope for the kid yet.

The End


End file.
